dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Vaskaia Aldearon
Geraldine Oleander (real name Vaskaia Alearon) '''is a Wizard played by user FlynnHaverford. '''Intro Description Appearance Geraldine is a brunette who has coffee colored eyes, and tanned skin. She has multiple moles on her face and body, and her face is lightly freckled. Her favorite color is purple and she is seen usually wearing this color. Personality The once shy and seclusive girl grew up to be a cunning and overconfident young lady. Geraldine is a smooth-talker (or at least she thinks she is...) who usually uses flattery to try to manipulate people into giving her and her friends special treatment. She can come off as a little vain and easily jealous to some, but she is usually a people pleaser. Geraldine hates rushing into danger but is notoriously curious and nosy, so if there is any suspicious activity, she will usually want to check on it....directly behind a capable cleric or a tank. Geraldine usually tries to assume a diplomatic position, trying to avoid combat which she feels she is very insufficient in. When in a panic or when trapped and surrounded, she tends to blast things with spells. Geraldine also craves attention, so whenever she does something she feels is impressive, she will notify the whole group and awaits praise. Biography Early life As a half-elf born of a marriage between a human father and an elvish mother, Vaskaia was to inherit an ambassadorial position from her parents. For the most part she remained a quiet and obedient daughter, who did not question rules and obligations in hopes to be more accepted by her parents and her peers. Her childhood remained uninteresting until one fateful day, she met Gerald, a traveling Wizard who chances upon her town and decides to stay for a months. He would perform tricks publicly, and she, along with her best friend Lorna, was amazed at his arcane feats and was inspired to take up wizardry as well. The two grew close, and young Vaskaia saw Gerald as a loving and caring tutor and father figure she never had. Gerald would narrate to Vaskaia his life's goal of setting up a guild named "Arxmagia", a guild of spellcasters and magic-appreciators which welcomed everyone of every race. Vaskaia delighted in the idea of such a open and non-exclusive guild, as she herself had felt left out in her childhood for being the half-elf that she was. Unfortunately, Gerald would never see his dream realized. He had been discovered dead in a local tavern, poisoned by essence of oleander. The culprit was never found, and not even actively sought after. Vaskaia was mortified. She vows to find this culprit who she feels is from "The Lord's Alliance" faction, as Gerald had received a warning from the said faction a few days prior (Gerald had always spoken ill against the group for their exclusivity and beliefs that power was only for nobility). Geraldine had run away from home, taking Gerald's book of spells with her, and joined the Lord's Alliance faction, in hopes to gain more intel about Gerald's death. Aside from her quest for revenge, she also vows to set up his guild, "Arxmagia". Throughout the adventure, she searches for interested guild members, as well as a possible area to set up the establishment. To honor his death, she goes by her false identity, Geraldine Oleander. '''She goes by this name to everyone she meets. '''Life as an adventurer Geraldine travels around seeking people who are interested in joining her soon-to-be guild, Arxmagia. She also scouts different locations across countries and continents searching for a perfect spot to build her guild. Relationships and Affiliations Gerald A human wizard who Vaskaia looked up to immensely. He dreamed of becoming a guild master to open a guild which focused on the Arcane arts. Unfortunately he died or poisoning (from oleander) before his dream came into completion. Vaskaia now takes the name "Geraldine" in his honor, and vows to set up his guild, as well as avenge his death which she feels was actually an assassination. Lord's Alliance Faction She is a part of this faction but is hardly loyal to it. She believes one of the nobles had ordered Gerald's poisoning and is trying work the ranks of the faction in order to gather more information about her friend's death. Lorna van Driesten Her childhood best friend. This human girl was Vaskaia's partner when they would watch Gerald the wizard's public performances. They both are avid fans of the wizard, and grieved his death immensely. Lorna was against Vaskaia for her plans to run away. They both have a certain fondness for each other... (*wink*) (Years later) Lorna is currently seeking Geraldine's whereabouts... Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Circlet of Blasting * * Feats * n/a Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters